<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught between Kokichi and a Hard Place by SolomonBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744952">Caught between Kokichi and a Hard Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolomonBunny/pseuds/SolomonBunny'>SolomonBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I don't know what to do with tags, I for once reread this before posting it., I have been writing to much, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, all that good stuff, cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolomonBunny/pseuds/SolomonBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some good ol' smut for Kokichi Oma because I lost control of my life and have to much free time.<br/>The hall is no where for sex! At least Monokuma thinks so. (VuV)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi &amp; Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah wait!”<br/>You about screamed as Kokichi’s hand came to rest on your inner thigh. The poor boy halted, his mouth hovering over the flesh of your neck. At the moment you two were in a rather risky situation. Sitting in the hallway you were pinned between Kokichi and the wall. Your head was pressed back against the wall, eyes half lidded and hair a tangled mess.</p><p>Kokichi on the other hand was leaning over you, his mouth on your neck, one hand on your inner thigh, and one under your shirt on your waist. All his movements halted, waiting for you to speak. “Sorry, I just never done this before, and Monokuma-” </p><p>“Oh fuck Monokuma. If he wants to be some pervert and watch, let ‘em.” He hissed. Shivering you pressed against him, wanting more friction. “If the others in this pathetic place want to watch, why not? You’re so beautiful, they all deserve to see you like this." He paused for a moment after this. "Actually no, I take that back, they don't deserve it. You're more high class than them." Shrugging he bit down on your neck making you gasp. He was being rough, way to rough!</p><p>"Kichi." You moaned. "Lighten up. That hurts." Pulling back he stared down to you, looking rather pissy. And damn it, it worsened the problem in your underwear. "Don't look like that." Blushing like a mad woman you squeezed your eyes shut.</p><p>"I'm only looking because I see something I wanna eat." Was it hot? ‘Cause it felt extremely warm right now! "But I think I'll let you do the biting if you so wish~" His hand moved, pressing against your wet spot, making you moan. Pressing back against his fingers you tried to get more than he was giving.</p><p>"Kichi…" You felt your voice come out as a whisper. His name was barely audible. Yet he heard it, and with the pressure you felt against your grown need it was too much. "Slow, slow." You repeated quietly. </p><p>"You'll be saying the opposite louder later." Two fingers slid between you and the lace of your panties. Pressing slowly into your slick folds. You left out a shivering gasp before he covered your mouth with his hand. You could hear the voices of the others nearby. They talked mindlessly about how creepy the school looked, yet he didn't stop his actions.</p><p>Pulling out his fingers he thrust them back in, causing you to tremble in pleasure. Your legs tightened around him, trying to pull him closer as he finger fucked you in the hall. The talking got louder as your classmates rounded the corner, hopefully walking for the next floor up and not for Gonta’s lab. Had they entered the small square they would surely have seen you.</p><p>He picked up speed, pushing them farther into you. Spreading them and curling them, making you melt against him. The talking started to get softer as steps echoed up the stairwell. Letting your mouth free he pulled his fingers from you, making you whine at the loss.</p><p>“Suck.” He commanded. In your lust filled haze you didn’t question it. Taking them into your mouth you licked them clean, just enjoying the attention he was giving you. He got bored so easily, you could only hope you kept his interest. “Good girl~” He chimed with a smile. Moaning you let his fingers free, slavia leaving a trail as he pulled them from your mouth. “I hope you taste good.”</p><p>Before you could even question why, he pulled away, pulling your panties from your heat. Groaning at the cold air you wiggled under him, letting him toss your panties off to the side of the room. Thankfully against the wall and not in view of the stairs. Then your legs were pulled over his shoulders, making your back arch as you were crammed between him and the wall. Your neck was burning but there wasn’t time to get comfortable.</p><p>His face buried between your legs, his tongue licking your slit. The moan that escaped you encouraged him. Leaving out soft mews and moans you could only watch as he licked you, his tongue flicking your clit before he buried it into you. It felt so good, to have him playing with you like this. Taking a long lick he stopped to look at you.</p><p>Your cheeks were flushed, hands gripping your shirt, legs over his shoulders, and he got to see it all. Smiling he turned his head, placing a soft kiss on your thigh. “Only I can see this, okay?” He whispered. Nodding as best as you could, you silently agreed with him. “Good.” Pushing your legs from his shoulders he got to work undoing his pants.</p><p>“Wait what about condoms?” You asked, a rush of clarity coming to you.</p><p>“Do you seriously think we’ll be alive long enough to worry about that?” He asked you back. Thinking for a moment you nodded your head, understanding his thoughts. “I might want to live through this killing game, but if you go down, I’m taking the fucker out who did it.” It was rather sweet of him to say this.</p><p>“Okay.” You breathed. “Just be careful.” You were still unsure with this whole thing. It was spur of the moment choice that just kinda happened. One moment you were walking to meet up with the giant male called Gonta and next you were in a heated kiss with Kokichi. How you got here was beyond you!</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” Smirking he shifted so that he was sitting up. Moving your legs around him he gave your ass a squeeze. Squeaking your legs locked into place, just as he expected. “But I can’t promise it will be fun at first.” With that he pushed the head of his cock to your entrance, slowly pushing in.</p><p>Pressing back against the wall you moaned loudly, a little too loud for your liking. Still he pressed farther in, filling you till he couldn’t anymore. Taking a much needed breath you tried to relax under him. It was hard but for him to continue you needed too. “Okay.”</p><p>“You say okay but you’re not.” He shifted a little more, leaning over you just enough to hover his lips over yours. “Relax, you don’t have to start right away.” Taking your hands into his he placed a soft kiss against your lips. “Breath.” So that’s what you did. You focused more on him, how he brought your hands up, kissing your knuckles.</p><p>“That’s much better.” Pushing back against him you motioned for him to continue. “Just don’t get embarrassed if we’re caught. I don’t know how vocal I’ll be.” He chuckled at this.</p><p>“From the first moan you gave me, I think we’ll be caught pretty quick.” With that he started to pull out, slowly pushing back into you. The rhythm was slow but as you relaxed more he picked up speed. It was a nice solid rhythm that had you melting under him. Your hands held his shoulders, knuckles white as you held onto his jacket. Each thrust pushed you back against the wall, your spine aching from all the work you were making it do.</p><p>Each time he went deeper, each thrust perfect and precise. He was being careful, much more careful than you thought he would be. Till you left out a loud half moan/half scream. Then he wasn’t so nice anymore. He started to move quicker, his thrusts becoming rough as he buried his cock deeper into your folds. Heat pooled in your stomach, your fingernails catching on his jacket as he continued to pound into you.</p><p>Each thrust had you crying out in pleasure, making you mutter his name in bliss. You’d never felt such a wonderful feeling, your own fingers were nothing compared to him. Smirking down to you he pushed his thumb against your clit, rolling it around as he rammed into you. “Kichi~!” You purred. It felt so good, the heat was too much. “Ah! Kichi!” Crying out you came undone around him.</p><p>Your body shivered, your walls loosening and tightening around him as you rode out your high. His free hand took your chin, making you look up to him. Your eyes were hazy, gaze lazy as you stared up to him. He loved it.</p><p>Still he continued to fuck you, watching your face, enjoying each expression. This wasn’t boring for him. This was fun for him, a better show than the killing game you were in right now. He wasn’t the only one getting a show. You watched how his smirk turned into a sincere smile. How his eyes went from dangerous to loveable. If you got to see all this every time he wanted to play, then you wouldn’t mind so much.</p><p>Suddenly he stopped, buried deep in you as he came undone. Moaning softly you trembled under him. The heat, it felt wonderful. He felt wonderful, you just wanted too- Wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled him down into a sloppy kiss. He happily kissed you back, pulling you closer, still inside you. </p><p>Parting you crumbled against the ground, too winded to keep holding onto him. Pulling out of you he sat back, allowing his seed to spill from you and onto the floor. Both of you were panting messes but it had been such a good moment you didn’t care. Swallowing the overwhelming amount of saliva in your mouth you pushed yourself up, leaning your back against the wall and feeling your spine crack in the best of ways.</p><p>“Damn.” He cursed to himself. Blinking the pleasure from your eyes you tried to understand what had caused him to sound displeased. Till you noticed the red stain on his pants.</p><p>“Sorry.” Blushing you glanced down at the pink marks left behind from your antics. Had you been more prepared for it, then maybe you could have prevented stains.</p><p>“Are you two done now?” Monokuma’s voice hissed from your side. Squeaking you fell to your side, trying to hide your face from the bear. “I give you a hotel to do this shit in and you two fuck in the middle of the hall. Be happy that I kept the others away, you were drawing a lot of attention.” He brought a paw in the air, claws showing. “But if I catch you doing this again, I’m punishing you for violating a school rule!”</p><p>“Oh and what school rule would that be? ‘Cause as far as I know, it’s not one~” Kokichi laughed. The bear growled before your handbooks chimed. Not really wanting to check but needing to you took yours, clicking it and bringing up the rules.</p><p>“Students who need to attend to personal needs should use the hotel suite, or their private dorms.” You read outloud.</p><p>“Now that, that’s settled. I’ll have my kubs clean this up. You two better scat before you break some other rule!” Kokichi chuckled as he grabbed your panties, tossing them to you. Doing his pants up, he tried to cover the stain with his jacket.</p><p>“Come on, we can go take a bath in your room.” He chimed. Nodding you slid back on your underwear shivering at the cold from your previous wet stop. Slowly standing to your feet you felt like a newly born baby deer. Thankfully Kokichi was kind enough to lend you his arm. </p><p>“Thank you.” You muttered. He hummed, pulling you to his side as he walked. “If we’re caught now, everyone is going to find out.”</p><p>“They won’t know.”<br/>“Oh they will know.” You insisted. “You heard Monokuma. People were getting curious about the noises. If I’m walking with you like this, they will put two and two together.” Your cheeks couldn’t stop from burning. If Shuichi even glanced at you he would catch on. He was a detective after all.</p><p>“So what if they find out?” He said with hardly any emotion. “Unless.” He paused turning to look at you. “You’re embarrassed to be seen with me.” Blank, his face was blank. He wasn’t kidding, he wasn’t asking a question, he was assuming the worst case. </p><p>“No that’s not it!” You called out, lifting your hands into the air. “I am never embarrassed to be seen with you.” It was more than that. If the others knew of you two it was fine. “I just don’t want them to know that we’re the reason that rule was placed.” Groaning you shoved your face against his shoulder. “They can know, I just don’t want them to be thinking of us fucking in the hall.” That was the embarrassing part.</p><p>“Yeah but I’m gonna tell them anyways.” He breathed. Continuing on you stood there, falling back a little, eyes wide. “I’m gonna scream it to everyone. That I fucked you in the hall, so that’s why the rule was in place~” He laughed. He saw this as a joke!</p><p>“Kichi!” You screeched stumbling after him.</p><p>“Oh I won’t get tired of hearing that.” He wrapped an arm around your shoulder, pulling you to his side as he continued to walk. “I like it when you scream my name~ You should really do it more often~” Sighing you could only give in. This was still Kokichi you were talking about. The same cocky bastard who had a king complex.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As asked for~ I can't deny someone asking for it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scene before you wasn’t something you expected. At least not one you would have expected within the last few days. Three days ago you were pressed against the hall wall near Gonta’s lab, Kokichi controlling the whole thing as he fucked you. Being hushed but in so much pain wasn’t fun. So you invited Kokichi to try one more time, this time on your behalf. Of course the new school rule stated you couldn’t do personal activities outside of the hotel or your room, so here you were, in his room.</p><p>At the moment the boy was naked, bound to his bed by the belts he wore on his thighs. He was completely under your control. A cock ring was nicely placed around his hardened member and honestly, the thought of him not getting off was great. Would he beg for you to let him? All while you stood at the foot of the bed, smirk on your face. All you wore was his jacket and watching his eyes look over your naked form was thrilling.</p><p>“Kichi, Kichi, Kichi~” You hummed, running a belt over the palm of your left hand. He watched the fabric as you brought it back over your flesh, continuously doing it in a slow fluid motion. “You should know better but to play with fire~” Holding the hard end of the belt you rose it up, smacking it down onto his thigh.</p><p>The snap that echoed around the room was mixed with a moan from him. So you did it once more, getting a short hiss from him this time. “Fuck you.” He growled through clenched teeth.</p><p>“Oh my! What a dirty mouth!” You faked a gasp before climbing onto the bed and crawling over him. “You know, you should use that mouth of yours for much cleaner things.” Stopping you made sure the tip of his dick was pressing against your wet folds. He tried to thrust up for friction but you held his waist down.</p><p>“Oh, when I get out of this, you’re super fucked.” He laughed. Humming you moved back, sitting between his legs. Placing a finger against the slit of his dick you began to roll it back and forth. Precum dripped from it as it strained against the cock ring.</p><p>“That sounds like a threat.” You sighed dramatically. Again he tried to press his hips up, getting more from you, but you pulled your hand away. Leaving out a sigh he tossed his head back, frustrated with your teasing. “You know, I don’t do well when people threaten me.” Faking a pout you went back to playing with the head of his cock, running small circles around it.</p><p>“It’s more of a promise.” Humming once more you paused in your circles, turning your attention up to his face. His cheeks were so red that it was as if his skin were sunburnt. “Damn it, stop teasing me you whore!” He snapped. Sighing you turned your attention away from him, seeming to take interest in the ground.</p><p>“Such words won’t get you anywhere. Though if you want to talk dirty to me, then I’ll take it.” Getting up you moved over him, slowly sinking down onto his dick. He slid easily between your folds but was stopped too soon when you hit the cock ring. “Well, at least one of us can get off~” Placing your hands on his chest you began a slow roll.</p><p>“Fuck.” He grumbled. His hands held onto the belts, pulling at them as you rode him. Moving quicker you started to pick yourself up more, coming back down on him quickly after. Rocking back and forth you left your nails dig into his chest, watching as he moaned and twitched under you. He was panting, in so much pain from not being able to release.</p><p>At first you let soft mew’s escape you, but then you got louder. That’s what he loved hearing. He wanted you to be loud last time. He wanted you to scream his name, and now you were. Yet he didn’t get to enjoy it. “Fuck you, fuck this.” He continued to curse. “You’re such a cum thirsty hoe, you can’t get off without my dick!” Still he tried to talk over your moans.</p><p>So you did what you thought was only right. You stopped. Flat out stopped, sitting on his dick and catching your breath. “Seems you don’t understand how dirty that mouth of yours is. Maybe I should shut it up.” Slowly getting up you watched as his dick twitched, tuning red with need. He was so pent up. “It must be so painful~” You chimed.</p><p>“You can’t get off without my cum. Yeah, that’s right.” He began. Watching him you noticed the desperation in his eyes. “You loved when I fucked you in the hall. You loved it when I came in you, how you felt me in every inch of that tight pussy of yours. I took you, is that why you’re punishing me~?” He asked.</p><p>“No I’m punishing you because I can.” Shifting out of his jacket you left it lay on your forearms. “Because sometimes bad boys need to be punished.” Climbing back on him, you went back to work. Your breasts bounced with each movement, his eyes watching as you used him like some toy. “You’re like a dildo, unable to do anything I don’t want you to do~” You were close. So close, you just needed to push it a bit farther.</p><p>“If- If you let me cum then I’ll let you continue to ride me.” He was trying to haggle. “You can do what you want, whip me again for all I care. Just let me cum.” No he was begging! Lighting up you got off him, swiftly pulling the ring from off him. He left out a long sigh as you discarded it, continuing your work.</p><p>“I’m not too bad, now am I?” As soon as you sat back on his dick he came instantly. He couldn’t stop himself or the choking moan that ripped from his throat. The heat that flooded you was amazing but it wasn’t enough. “Oh my, what a mess.” Slowly you rocked your hips, trying to get him going again. He was still limp but with some teasing he became hard inside you once more.</p><p>“Damn it. If we weren’t in this killing game-” He took a breath as he moaned. “I’d be fucking you every chance I had. There wouldn’t be a day you wouldn’t be satisfied.” He pulled more at the belts, leaving red marks in its wake.</p><p>“How would you even find me~?” You asked. Slamming down against him you felt his cum spill from you. “How would you get to know me, this school is the only reason we know each other.”</p><p>“Maybe I knew you from before. The sexual tension was just easier after forgetting who we were.” He was a mess, his eyes were squeezed shut, hair messy, and fingers losing grip on the belts.</p><p>“Promise me something.” Taking a breath you arched your back, trying to get to your favorite spot. “If I let you go, you do that thing you were able to do.” He nodded his head quickly. So you paused to untie him. As soon as he was free he grabbed your hips, sinking his nails into the soft flesh as he moved you just a bit.</p><p>“If you’re going to be the one in control, at least know where the hell your weak spot is.” A gasp escaped you as you rocked back against him. How was it he knew you this well? He’d slept with you one time! Fuck it, it didn’t matter. Going faster he helped you, holding your hips and helping you move. He thrust upwards, pressing against you to make the thrusts more effective.</p><p>Rolling back your head you ran your nails down his chest, light red marks in their wake as you slammed down against him. Leaving out a loud cry you came undone around him. You stopped but he didn’t let you, he kept you moving. While you twitched around him, he rocked into you, milking you for all you got. It was better than the first time.</p><p>“Ki- Ko-” You could hardly speak. Why was your voice betraying you? Squeezing your eyes shut you bowed your head, finally opening them to look at him. His eyes grew wide in size as you panted, body still moving, but face showing pure love. “Kokichi.” You bit your lip and that was it. He pressed into you, coming once more.</p><p>You couldn’t lift yourself up, your body was too weak. Falling forward you held yourself up by his chest, trying to calm your racing heart. Your lungs were burning and forcing out his name like that was painful. After a moment of catching your breath you pulled yourself off him, falling forward to lay against his chest. You didn’t care about the mess left behind.</p><p>“____?” He whispered. Moaning you were far too winded to speak. “You’re adorable.” His arms wrapped around you, pulling you closer if it was possible. Rolling to his side he left you nuzzle your face against his shoulder. “That was really hot. Let’s do it again!” Groaning you bit down harshly on his shoulder, getting a squeak from him in return.</p><p>“Let me take a break, I did all the work.” He could only laugh at this, giving you teasing words while he rubbed your back.</p><p>“Told you, you couldn’t get off without my cum~”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>